She's his hope
by iMissa
Summary: Sasuke watches Sakura while she sleeps.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. Period. **

_**Sasuke had finally done it. He had finally killed the one person who had shattered his dreams, his hopes, his plans for the future, his family. He had finally avenged all that had been lost. Uchiha Itachi was lying on the ground, prone and lifeless with his blood staining the ground beneath him. Gasping lightly, Sasuke slumped against a tree trunk, holding a hand to his bleeding side. He was slowly running out of chakra, but he had to get somewhere safe. He was easy prey out here in the forest, and Uchiha Sasuke did not do helpless, thank you very much. Groaning slightly with the effort, Sasuke healed his wound, and then he crawled to a secluded spot, where the trees clumped together, and slept underneath the bushes. When he awoke, he didn't know how long he was asleep for, but it didn't matter. He was wide awake, and there was only one place he knew he should go. So, Sasuke got up and started leaping through the trees. It wasn't long before he spotted his desired area. He was finally home.**_

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, blinking at the bright light that the sun offered. He hadn't had that dream in forever, why now? He didn't have a long time to ponder, as the person in his arms shifted slightly, burying their head deeper into his chest. He chuckled lightly. It appeared that his wife seriously didn't want to wake up. Then again, he couldn't blame her.

* * *

_Times are hard  
Times have changed  
Don't you say  
But I keep holding on to you  
It's hard to keep the faith alive day to day  
Leaning on the strength I've found in you  
You're the hope of all the Earth

* * *

_

He laid there, and stroked her vibrant pink hair lightly. It was at times like this that he allowed himself moment's reprieve from the constant movement of the day. How in Kami's name had he managed to get so lucky? He remembered Sakura asking him that same question, and he had been shocked. What was she talking about? _He _was the lucky one to have _her_. When he had been at war with himself, she had always been there for him, but being twelve and stubborn, he hadn't acknlowledged her. What an _idiot_ he had been. Sasuke didn't know why she had put up with him, had kept on pushing even though he had acted cold towards her. But now, as he watched her sleep, he was glad she had been as stubborn as he. Sasuke honestly couldn't imagine life without her.

* * *

_You are my hope  
You are my strength  
You're everything  
Everything I need  
You are my hope  
You are my life  
You are my hope  
You are my hope

* * *

_

When Sasuke had first come back from killing Itachi, she had accepted him. It had taken her a couple of weeks to finally come visit him (and she did so in the middle of the night) but she had gathered her courage and headed over to the Uchiha compound. He, of course, wasn't asleep. He had been sitting at his kitchen table, brooding, when he felt her chakra. He flung open the door, and there she was. Sakura's veridian eyes had widened in shock, and she had whispered his name. They had gotten around to talking, and she told him she had missed him. His reply was that he knew. After a couple of tense moments, she had flung herself at him, and mumbled that if he ever left again, she was going to give him a whole new definition of pain that would blow his mind. He had just smiled. From then on, it had been a rocky friendship which eventually blossomed into a relationship. Three years after they had started dating, he had asked her to marry him. Sakura, of course, had agreed. Now, here they were, five years of a happy, steady marrige. Who would've thought that the cold, bad ass Uchiha would find his happiness, his strength, his _entire reason for living _in Haruno Sakura, medic nin, former teammate and fan girl?

* * *

_Far beyond what I can see or comprehend  
Etching your eternity in me  
Nations stream and angels sing, "Jesus reigns"  
And every knee bows down  
You're the hope of all the Earth

* * *

_

He sometimes didn't understand how she had put up with him; he was a tough man to live with, an even tougher man to love. But she had done it. She had broken through all of his defenses, and brought him out of his personal darkness. It had not been an easy process, but she had managed. He placed a kiss on the large forehead that she had never outgrown, and Sakura snuggled deeper into him, a sigh of contentment coming from her rosy lips.

* * *

_You are my hope  
You are my strength  
You're everything  
Everything I need  
You are my hope  
You are my life  
You are my hope  
You are my hope

* * *

_

Sasuke remembered his first ANBU mission. He had gotten hurt pretty badly saving his comrade, the one and only annoying best friend that he had, Uzumaki Naruto. When Sasuke entered his compound, Sakura had been sitting in his kitchen, drinking tea with her medical kit beside her. She had gestured to the seat across from her, and when he refused, she looked for all the world like she was going to kick him if he didn't comply with her orders. So Sasuke had sat down obediantly and let her treat his wounds. He had thanked her for it, and although the words brought a flash of pain in her eyes, she had smiled. He thinks that this is the first moment he realized that he loved Sakura.

A sudden stirring made his eyes snap down to her. Sakura smiled sleepily at him, and leaned back. He wrapped an arm around her neck and she pillowed her head on it. "Morning." She whispered, and he smiled and kissed her. They had things to do, of course, but they could wait. For right now, it was just about them, and nobody else. Sakura had been with him from the very beginning, when he had been indulged in a self-hatred so deep that only he could pull himself out. But she had been with him, and he couldn't find any words to express how much gratified he was that she was still around. Sakura pulled back and smiled at him, running her hands through his hair. "I love you." She whispered. He believed her, and kissed her again. _I love you too.

* * *

_

_Carry on and I sing of how  
You love and I love you now  
All the times that I start to sink  
You come and you rescue me  
You are my hope  
You are my hope

* * *

_

**A/N- Done! The lyrics are from Skillet, and the song is You are my hope. This one-shot is dedicated to my really awesome friend, Natalie (AKA FrillingFreak) because she loves Skillet, and introduced me to them. Plus, she made me a kick-ass AMV, so it's kinda like a trade off. Hope you like it, Natalie! Hehe, I feel so accomplished. Two stories in one day! Woohoo me! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
